Dancing and Training
by ksterstone
Summary: OCs. Kristen and Jarrett train in the RAW ring and a friend watches them from afar.


Dancing was freedom. Fluid movement. Jumping and spinning. Dipping and twirling. I felt as free as can be. It wasn't until the door opened did I slip up and fall to my knees,

"Whoa there!" Said a familiar male voice, running over and helping me up. I looked up, shifting my hair from obstructing my view of Jarrett Cox.

"Jarrett! Hey!" Smiling, I stood upright, trying not to trip over my now wobbly legs. It's a good thing he was still holding onto my arm. "C-Can I help you, Jarrett?" I asked.

"Any reason you're dancing in a random back room?" He shot back, playfully, flashing me a cute smile.

"I asked you first." I replied, slyly.

"True... I was... I just wanted to know if you would like to train with me?" He looked down, still smiling that adorable smile.

"You want to train.. With ME?" I asked, incredulously. "Well c'mon.. You're good. I need someone good. And, all the guys are busy-""OH! Thanks. All the guys are busy so there's me. The freak!" I interjected. "No! That's not what I meant." He stammered.

"Relax." I assured him. "I'm all for it. Let's go!" I started gathering my things. "Now? Really?" He asked, happily, bending down to help me with my stuff.

"Isn't that why you came..." I drifted off, seeing him holding my bra. "What are you doing?" I screamed, snatching it away quickly. "I-I'm sorry!" He held up his hands. "I was just trying to help! I didn't see it! I swear!" I could clearly see he was blushing profusely.

I picked up my bags. "It's alright. I got it. Thanks." He nodded and followed me out the door.

Jarrett and I laughed together as we raced towards the ring that was left up after Monday's RAW. He won but, like the gentleman he is, graciously helped me into the ring. I stood in one corner while he stood in the opposite corner. "Ready?" He asked. I replied with a "Ding ding ding!"

We circled each other at first, then charged each other, locking arms. Testing his strength, I pushed against him in an attempt to knock him to the ground. He pushed back and we were at an impasse. I pulled back quickly, dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him.

"Oof!" Jarrett fell onto his back and I took the opportunity and jumped on the middle rope, springing off into a moonsault; but realizing too late that Jarrett had rolled out of the way.

"Agh!" I winced, but stood up quickly, Jarrett grabbing my waist and slamming me down into a pinning position, to which I kicked out of. "See? I told you that you were good!" He said, barely panting. "Ha!" I smiled and ran towards him, pretending to grab him. As he went to block, I dove onto my hands and sent a leg up to connect with his head and he went down.

I jumped on top of him and counted to two and a half before he kicked out and jumped on me from behind and got me in an armbar. I struggled to get out of it, lying back on top of him.

Pressed up against him, I thought of a way to get out of it to no avail. He then wrapped his legs around my waist, locking in the submission.

"Give… Up..?" He asked, still holding me tightly.

"Nn…oo!" I slammed my feet on the ground and started to slowly make my way to a standing position, taking him with me.

Jarrett released me, then speared me into the corner, hard.

I held my waist.

He threw a punch. I caught it, then slammed my head against his.

He fell back a little, but smiled at me. "We're both a little too used to that.." I smirked and jumped on top of him. "ONE. TWO. THREE!" I exclaimed and raised my hands up, resting on his firm, but slightly sweaty stomach. "You cheat!" He laughed, starting to tickle my sides. I burst out laughing, trying to swat his hands away, but he kept coming back.

I fell onto my back next to him, and he got on top of me and kept tickling me, sending me into a fit of giggles.

"THREE! Now I win!" He laughed.

"I say you both win." Came a voice from the stage.

Jarrett and I both looked over to see Amy Ackles, watching us "practice".

"Hey.. Amy! How long you been there?" I laughed a little.

Amy put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Well, Kristen. I'd say the whole time."


End file.
